09 June 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-06-09 ; Comments *Somewhat of a historic show in the Peel canon in that it comes, apparently for the first time on Radio 1 (although he had pre-recorded shows for other stations from here for about six years), from Peel Acres, with consequent overuse of the word 'advantage'. *Full show available, with tracks on mixtapes also available in stereo Sessions *Joyrider, #1. Recorded 1995-05-09. No known commercial release. *Plastikman, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1994-07-14. This is Richie Hawtin, and the session is listed under his name in The Peel Sessions (spelt 'Plastickman). Available on the M_nus release: Arkives 1993 - 2010. Tracklisting *Kemet Crew: 'Third Party (3xLP-Champion Jungle Sound)' (Parousia) @''' :(JP: 'I have to admit, I feel rather nervous about this programme, because it comes to you live and direct from Peel Acres, and our studio isn't exactly soundproof, I have to admit: it's more of a prepared corner than a studio, so you may hear the occasional extraneous noise, like a car going by on the road outside, or dogs barking, or one of the children falling downstairs or something, or most likely of all, actually, our Tom playing happy hardcore in his bedroom at the other end of the house. But hopefully there won't be too many distractions for you...This isn't some kind of Noel Edmonds fantasy either, I want you to know that.') *Joyrider: 'Fabulae' (Peel Session) *Treble Spankers: 'The Good The Bad And The Ugly (CD-Araban)' (Vulcan) :(JP: 'One of the problems that we have with dance sessions in these programmes is that by the time you get round to rebroadcasting them, because they have such kind of butterfly lives, they sound centuries old, but this isn't the case with Plastikman.') *Plastikman: 'PP 001' (Peel Session) '''@ *Spacehopper: 'Not Me (10 inch EP-Milkmetal)' (Creeping Bent) *Pavement: 'Pueblo (CD-Wowee Zowee)' (Big Cat) :(JP: 'One of the advantages of course of recording your programmes from home is that you can actually, well, you can have like last night's warmed-up takeaway in the course of the programme, which is what I'm about to do. I'm looking forward to that a lot.') *(Newsbeat) *American TV Cops: 'Cruiser (7 inch)' (Pest) *Cocoa Tea: 'Babylon Falling (Compilation 12 inch)' (Fat Eyes) @''' :(JP: 'It's a strange business, actually, doing a radio programme from your own home, albeit rather pleasurable, I have to say, but unnerving in certain ways as well. There's not much of a studio, I should tell you that. There are three turntables, but only two of them work, and there's one CD player, and somebody suggested to me, "You know, why don't you get some famous pop star down there for the first programme that you do from home and interview them?", but unfortunately if I was to do that, they'd have to stand in the garden and be interviewed, because there's a window immediately in front of me (knocks on it), there, that's the window.') *Yo La Tengo: 'Decora (CD-Electr-O-Pura)' (City Slang) *Joyrider: 'DRB' (Peel Session) *Grifters: 'Slow Day For The Cleaner (EP-The Eureka EP)' (Shangri La) *Plastikman: 'Dubfunk' (Peel Session) '''@ # *Manxish Boys: 'Viva Knievel (Compilation 10 inch-In Spelunca)' (Vesuvius) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Styx Gig (Seen By My Mates Coming Out Of A) (CD-Some Call It Godcore)' (Probe Plus) # :(JP: 'I've got a Styx tour jacket somewhere in the house, highly collectable I would imagine. Unworn, too.') *London Punkharmonic Orchestra: 'Love Song (CD-Symphony Of Destruction: Punk Goes Classical)' (Music Club) # *Damned: 'Love Song (7 inch)' (Chiswick) :(JP: 'I'm ashamed to say I'd forgotten what a great record that is.') *Sentinel: 'Drag Beat (12 inch-The Hurricane EP)' (hard Hands) @ # :(JP: 'I think Annie Nightingale said this was the best record in the history of the whole world ever, or something immoderate like that....One of the advantages of recording records at home, and I'm rather disappointed actually that no cars have gone by to disturb the equilibrium of the programme, is that if you get a bit bored and you want to change things, you just get up and put on a different record, and I thought to myself, high time we had a bit of soucous or something related to that, so I got up and ran into the other room and came up with this.') *Nouvelle Generation: 'Dede Mekonda Originale' (Editions Esperance) *Chosen: 'New World (7 inch)' (Detour) *Quadrajets: 'Let's Go To Outer Space (7 inch)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *Bounty Killa: 'Suspense' (7 inch) (Price Less) # *(Newsbeat, slightly edited) *Chelsea Grin: Piggies (12 inch-Animal Factory)' (Sabrettes) @ # *Joyrider: 'Special One' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Fuddledumph? No, I don't think so. Actually, that's really good, isn't it? It's one of the other advantages of doing your programmes at home, I've just discovered, is that you can get to listen to the tracks more easily than you could do otherwise, perhaps, because there are fewer distractions.') *Magoo: 'Elsie's Skinny Arms (7 inch EP-Mudshark)' (Noisebox) *Centry Meets The Music Family: 'The Testament (CD-Release The Chains)' (Conscious Sounds) @ # *Smog: 'The Candle (LP-Wild Love)' (City Slang) *Fall: 'Wings (LP-Palace Of Swords Reversed)' (Cog Sinister) (JP: 'A golden gasser....you always hear something you'd not heard before.') *Plastikman: 'Minak' (Peel Session) @ # *Leopards: 'Burning (Compilation CD-Destructive Urges)' (Creeping Bent) *Trumans Water: 'Large Organs (CD-Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *DJ Flash: 'Pulp Fiction (Easy Does It) (12 inch)' (Urban Gorilla) @ #/& *Joyrider: 'Animal Vegetable Mineral' (Peel Session) *pHonic: 'The Pulveriser (10 inch)' (Crowd Control) @ & *Sonic Youth: 'Eric's Trip (CD-Screaming Fields Of Sonic Love)' (Blast First) *Teen Angels: 'Jesus Is On My Side (7 inch)' (Scooch Pooch) *Source: 'Celebrate (12 inch)' (Awesome) @ & *Trailer Bride: 'Louise (7"-split with Pine State)' (Friction Media) *Flying Saucer Attack: 'Beach Red Lullaby (7@)' (Planet) @''' *Beatnik Filmstars: 'Flake (7"-Pink Noize)' (Slumberland) :(JP: 'This is for our William, who's revising upstairs.') '''@ *Plastikman: 'Helikoptor' (Peel Session) @ & *Bomboras: 'Moon Probe (EP-Forbidden Planet)' (Dionysus) *Disciples: 'Eastern Fire (CD-Resonations)' (Cloak And Dagger) *Tracks marked @''' also available on '''File b *Tracks marked #''' also available on '''File c *Tracks marked &''' also available on '''File d :(JP: 'Engineering and catering in this programme from Florence and the Pig, thanks very much for listening.') File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1995-06-09 *b) Dat_080_JP-MIX_BBCR1- *c) 1995-05-xx-06-xx Peel Show LE228 *d) 1995-06-xx Peel Show LE229 ;Length *a) 02:59:42 *b) 03:56:33 (from 02:38:59 to 03:52:50) *c) 1:33:22 (from 50:30) *d) 1:22:10 (to 22:38) ;Other *a) File created from CB081 and CB082 of the 500 Box. *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 080 *c) Created from LE228 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May June 1995 Lee Tape 228. *d) Created from LE229 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June 1995 Lee Tape 229. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c,d) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Max-dat Tapes